1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock with a clock face for indicating time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, irrespective of clock or watch type, a timepiece, which can display additional information other than time and date, is known.
For example, in Patent Reference 1, a digital clock, which can numerically display a current degree of achievement to a target value to be achieved within a certain period of time, is disclosed. Additionally, in Patent Reference 2, a countdown analog clock, which can numerically display remaining days to a predetermined target date, is disclosed.